The Surge/Transcript
(Clips of the Final Battle from Rise of the Spinjitzu Master are shown as an old film reel.) Kai: The ultimate battle. The battle that would end all battles. It feels like ages ago. After the Golden Ninja defeated the Overlord, much of Ninjago City was in ruin. It was a time to reflect on our past, and build for our future. (A photo of the Ninja and their allies is shown in the Ninjago City paper. Reconstruction of the city is now underway.) Cyrus: Great work, people. Together, we can do it. Transportation group aligned with engineering. Kai: Ninjago City soon became New Ninjago City. And it became the center of great technological advancements. But without an enemy to fight, the age of the Ninja came to an end. (The scene switches to a bathroom where Jay is seen holding a camera in a mirror reflection while Kai is heard scatting. The scatting stops. Kai is taking a shower and noticed Jay.) Hey! How about a little privacy, you—? (The clip stops; Kai is shown to be in a classroom wearing a suit and operating a film projector.) Kai: Whoa! This isn't supposed to be in here. Lights please! (Students begin giggling as he can't turn off the projector.) Kai: Ugh! Seriously? Student: Come quick! Mr. Zane's on the fritz! (Students are laughing as Zane is shorting out.) Zane: Up. No, down. Whoa! Cole: What's going on here? Sally: Brad got an ultra remote from New Ninjago City and it's controlling Mr. Zane. Zane: (Whimpering) Cole: How do you turn this thing off? Zane: Hurry up, Cole. My liquid spirit level is making me less level. (Cole ends up smashing the remote, and Zane stops.) Zane: Ah. Brad: Mr. Cole is the worst. Cole: I heard that. (A bell rings and the kids run out, bumping Cole out of the way.) Unh! Ah, recess. My favorite time. ---- (Darkley's Boarding School is shown to have been bought by the Ninja and renamed Master Wu's Academy. Some students are shown laughing in the yard while the Ninja are in the teacher's lounge.) Jay: (Sighs) All right! Who took my pudding cup? My name was clearly written on it. Cole: I didn't see "Motor Mouth" on it. Jay: I'm telling the headmaster. Wu: Leave me out of it. I'm on break, too. Kai: Relax, Jay, you can have mine. Jay: But this isn't cold. (Zane flips a switch in his arm and freezes the cup.) Oh, give me. Mm. Is anyone else chapped that Lloyd gets to be the Golden Ninja and fly around accepting awards while we're stuck here being teachers with no powers? Ah. I miss our elemental weapons. Boy: Hi, Miss Nya. I like your dress, Miss Nya. Nya: Why is that when I teach, I get the feeling that none of the boys are listening? Jay: Hi, Miss Nya. I saved you some pudding. Nya: What did we talk about? Jay: Oh, right. Boundaries. Nya: Hey, did you guys hear the news? Kai: There's trouble? Jay: Danger? Zane: An emergency? Cole: Oh, a new menace? Nya: No. We got clearance for a field trip. All: (Groans) Nya: Not just any field trip. A field trip to tour Borg Industries. Jay: Ah! Not the Borg Industries. As in home to super genius reclusive savant Cyrus Borg? Inventor of the hover car and everything else cool in this world? (Groans) Kai: Who cares about Cyrus Borg? If you ask me, people should concern themselves with the lessons of the past. Not waste their time on the disposable fads of tomorrow when—(Groans) Brad: Why can't we take Ultra Dragon? Or the Ultra Sonic Raider? Cole: Because they don't have one of these. Pretty cool, huh? I'm on a microphone. I am the MC. The Mighty Cole. Brad: Mr. Cole is the worst. Cole: I heard that. Kai: So we really are going back to the city. We haven't been there since—well, you know. Wu: Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We only have today. Or else this offer expires. Get a move on, Nya. Nya: Aye, aye, Sensei. ---- Cyrus: (On TV) Welcome to New Ninjago City. The future is what we make it. Nya: Wow. You leave town a short while and—Ahh! Postman: Ugh! Who here still uses wheels anymore? Get with the program! Cole: Don't worry, we'll free you up. Time for some old-school muscle tool. Robot: Stand back, pedestrian. Cole: Who you calling pedestrian? Zane: It appears our help is not welcome. Wu: Well, I prefer traveling the old-fashioned way—on foot. Besides, it's not like we can't find where we're going. Kai: (Grunting) P.I.X.A.L.: Welome to Borg Industries. I'm P.I.X.A.L., Cyrus' Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form. I'm sorry to hear about the traffic accident. Cole: Wow, news travels fast. P.I.X.A.L.: Everything in New Ninjago City is fully automated and interconnected. Your antiquated bus should be ready shortly. You are Zane, a droid like me. What does Zane stand for? Zane: I stand for peace, freedom, and courage in the face of all who threaten Ninjago. Jay: She means your name, tin head. Zane: I guess I'm just Zane. P.I.X.A.L.: Permission to scan? Zane: Uh . . . Permission granted? Jay: Heh, check it out. Zane has an admirer. P.I.X.A.L.: Your hardware is outdated and your processor is slow and incompatible with ours. Peculiar. All droids must recharge our batteries, yet curiously. I'm unable to locate your energy source. What powers you? Zane: I, uh . . . I don't know. P.I.X.A.L.: Mr. Borg would like to see the Ninja on the 100th floor. If the others would follow me for the rest of the tour. Kai: (Grunts) Seriously? Cole: Hey, Zane, you with us? Computer: Black Ninja, Blue Ninja, Red Ninja, White Ninja. Golden Ninja not identified. Wait for action. P.I.X.A.L.: Mr. Borg believes technology is the key to making our dreams come true. Students: (Gasping) Brad: Whoa! Cool beyond cool. Boy 1: Awesome. Brad: Uber-mega. I'm, like, wow! Students: (Chattering) Brad: Awesome. P.I.X.A.L.: Even now, he is working on a Digiverse where the gamer will be digitally scanned in to take gaming to another level. Sally: Whoa! They have a Perfect Match Console. Nya: What's Perfect Match? Sally: It's the latest craze. If finds your perfect partner with flawless results. You should try it, Miss Nya. Nya: I doubt a machine could know someone's— Computer: Hello, Nya. You are an independent, self-confident young woman who refuses to be in a boys' club. Analyzing match now. Marla: Of course it's gonna be Mr. Jay. All: (Gasps) Nya: Promise you will not tell anyone. Cyrus: I would've guessed Ninja to sneak in a window, not use the elevator. Jay: Ah! Oh, my gosh. Are you—? Are you—? Cyrus: Cyrus Borg? Yes. Unfortunately, when my parents gave me a name like that, my future in technology was predetermined. Jay: (Chuckles) Cyrus: Ah, yes, these. Sadly, I've been disabled all my life. But it's nothing my mind couldn't fix. Speaking of which, my deepest condolences, Zane. I heard about your father. Oh, he was a brilliant mind. He would have fit right in. Zane: Thank you. But loss is inevitable. Cyrus: Today maybe, but not tomorrow. Technology making the impossible possible. The only limit to our potential is that which we don't dream. Kai: Isn't this the same place the Overload was destroyed? Who dreamed up the idea of building a corporate headquarters here? Cyrus: Ah, what better way to send a message to evil that we won't cower to anyone. I see. Or better yet, I don't see the Golden Ninja. Cole: Oh, his hands are a bit full, but we can tell him to stop by when we see him. Cyrus: No, no, no. I'm glad it's just you four. I wanted to give you a gift. Cole: A gift? Won't say no to that. It wouldn't happen to be cake, would it? Cyrus: (On Recording) The future is what we make it. Cole: Ha. So no cake. Kai: Oh, wow. A statue. Of yourself. Jay: I know. How cool is that? Cyrus: (Whispering to Kai) Please, protect them with your life. All of Ninjago depends on it. Kai: Protect? Protect what? Cyrus: You were right, I should never have built here. You must go. He's listening. Statue: The future is what we make it. Cyrus: Uh, I'm sorry to cut this short, but there's things to invent. I hope you can show yourselves out. Cole: Ah, okay. Of course. A little help? Kai: oh, yeah. Statue: The future is what we make it. Kai: Guys, something weird is up with Borg. Jay: They're called artificial limbs, Kai. I know you hate machines, but you don't have to be rude. We're his guests. Kai: I mean he was acting suspicious. Like he was scared. He said we had to protect "them" with out lives. Cole: "Them" who? Kai: I don't know, but— Cole: Ahh! Statue: The future is what we— Jay: Oh, great, now look what you've done. Zane: It's hollow. There's something inside. Cole: Huh. Why would he give us new Ninja outfits? Guys, hate to admit it, but maybe Kai is onto something. Kai: And what exactly are these? Computer: Techno Blades located. Apprehend. Will the assailants stand down and drop the Techno Blades? Jay: First you call us pedestrians, and now we're assailants? Zane: Nothing works. Perhaps a malfunction? Kai: Guys, these must be the Techno Blades. We have to protect them with our lives. Computer: Have it your way. Goodbye. Jay: Let the elevator have the Techno Blades, Kai! I think it's made its point! Cole: We have to get off this thing! Kai: Going up? All: Ninja, go! Zane: There! All: (Yelling) Security #1: Ah, I'm bored. Security #2: Really? Well, me too actually. All: (Panting) Cole: Looks like we just quit our day jobs. Jay: Oh, my gosh! Our students! P.I.X.A.L.: And this factory line where—This is will be the end of your tour. Nya: Stay back and stay together. (Grunting) Brad: This way. There's a way out! Students: (Whimpering) Nya: No! Do not break formation! Why don't boys ever listen to me? (Grunts) Jay: Heh. I gotta say it. I love the new threads. Kai: Oh, yeah? Two can play at this game? (Grunts) What's with these things? How do we turn them on? Zane: Here, let me try. It's not sharp. Why even call it a Blade? Jay: Oh, snap. All: (Yelling) Cole: Grab on! Ready to crash the party, boys? All: (Groans. Screams) Jay: Ow! Overlord: You fool. You tried to give them the only thing that could defeat me and thought I wouldn't notice? I'd get rid of you if I didn't still need you. Don't think to ever betray me again. Cyrus: Of course not, I promise. I promise! Overlord: A promise isn't good enough. Cyrus: No! No! Don't. Let me go! No, please, no more. (Whimpering) Kai: And that's when Borg said he was listening. Jay: Do you really think it's the Overlord? Cole: But how? We all saw Lloyd defeat him. Zane: Defeat, yes. But can he be destroyed? Jay: I don't know, but we can. Zane: Cole, throw me. Cole: Excuse me? Zane: Throw me! (Grunting) Kai: What just happened? Jay: The Techno Blade must've hacked the tower-copter's system! Zane controls it! All: Cool! Nya: Run! Jump and kick! Wu: Everyone get to the window. Students: Whoa! Nya: How do we stop it? Kai: We need to get everyone to the bus. I have an idea. Cole: Come on, kids. Jump on board. P.I.X.A.L.: This will be the end of your tour. Nya: Come on, she's one of them. We have to go! Kai: Get to the academy as fast as you can, sis. We need the Golden Ninja. Nya: What about you guys? Wu: We must protect the people. Man: (Yelling) Passengers: (Screaming) Woman: (Screaming) All: (Screaming) Cole: I'm on it. Ninja, go! No one calls me pedestrian! Brad: I always said Mr. Cole was my favorite. Students: (Cheering) Kai: Alright, so these Techno Blades can hack into their systems. Cole: So, what do you say we do a little hack-attack? Wu: Zane, Kai, you take to the skies. I want Cole and Jay on the ground. And I'll do what I can for the people. Cole: Heh-heh! Anyone else feeling all tingly inside? All: Ninja, go! Kai: (Grunts) Oh, I want that. Yeah! Ha-ha! Aw, seriously? Whoa! Okay, not that button. Cyrus (Hologram): So you're figured out how the Techno Blades work. Kai: What? Cyrus (Hologram): You must know, they are far, far more important than you think. Kai: You mind explaining—? Cyrus (Hologram): This is a prerecorded message, but I can tell you that a few weeks ago, we discovered a virus laying dormant in our system. The Overlord. Kai: Overlord? Cyrus (Hologram): You have to get the Techno Blades out of the city. Because once he knows you have them, he'll never let you leave. I've also given you new outfits to help block the facial recognition software. Kai: Uh, great. Style and function. Ugh. Wanna wrap it up? I'm a bit occupied at the moment. Cyrus (Hologram): Had I known this would happen, I would never have built where the Overlord was destroyed. Goodbye, Ninja, and good luck. (Calls off) Kai: Can you guys handle that? Jay: On it! Ha! I love it! Hey, Cole, need a hand with those security mechs? Or maybe just some old-fashioned artillery fire? Cole: I think got a handle on it. Yeah! (Grunting) Stomping robots to robot stomper! ---- (At the academy) Nya: Lloyd! The Ninja are in trouble! Dareth: Oh, hi, Nya. Can you believe it? I'm watching my favorite game show with the jujitzu dogs, you know, when bang, the cable just dies on me. ---- Kai: We have to get the Techno Blades out of the city. Zane: But what about Sensei? We can't leave without him. Kai: There! I'll pick him up and meet you guys at the intersection of Wilfert and Fleming. I can't find a place to land. Wu: (Yelling) Cole: There's too many! We'll never get out! Kai: Keep fighting. They'll have to run out of batteries at some point. Zane: Well, I'm not so sure about that. Ninja: (Cheering) Lloyd: Robots versus Ninja? Heh. Dare I ask? Cole: All right! Kai: You are a sight for sore eyes. Overlord: So you couldn't help yourself. The Golden Ninja, we meet again. Lloyd: Overlord. I defeated you once, I'll defeat you again. Overlord: Oh, I don't want to fight. I just want your power. Wu: No, Lloyd, your power is only making them stronger. Lloyd: But how do we fight? Kai: We don't. We need to get you and the Techno Blades out of the city. Cole: I don't think he'll let us leave. Wu: I have an idea, but I don't have much time to explain. Listen close. All: Ninja, go! Kai: I hope this works. Zane: At 4.2 percent chance of success, I'd say our hope is slim. Jay: That's why it's called hope, Zane. Overlord: The Techno Blades, find them! Computer: Searching for Techno Blades. Jay: Cole, jump on! Computer: Techno Blades, 92 percent confirmation. Overlord: Sensei. The Sensei has them. Wu: (Panting) Overlord: No, No! No! Where are the Blades? That old fool will pay dearly! Lloyd: We have to go back for him. Kai: We will, but only when you are safe. Cole: He wants these weapons, and for some reason, he also wants you. Remember, this was Sensei's plan. They can't break him. Zane: Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has yet to come. We need to worry about today. Jay: You said it, Zane. Zane: We will come back to New Ninjago City. And when we do we'll be ready. Kai: But for now, we find some place safe to hide. They'll be looking for us. P.I.X.A.L.: Upgrade complete. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2014 Category:Rebooted Category:Episodes